


Addicted

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [19]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor always takes what he want and never gives anything back and you are starting to get tired of it.</p>
<p>Kink Challenge: Oral</p>
<p>Song lyrics: Evil Spawn by Tove Lo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

It was just another day at work and the place was crowded as usual. Being a waitress at Oswald`s was a stressful job, but you were fast and good at what you did.

“Robert, can I get two beers and two glasses of wine please,” you said to the bartender and smiled.

“Of course sweetie, coming right up!” He flashed a smile back at you before he poured the drinks and placed them on a tray, “Here you go.”

“Thank you Robert.” You grabbed the tray and started walking over to the table that ordered the drinks.

”Come with me…now.”

The dark voice that whispered in your ear startled you and you almost dropped the tray with drinks onto the floor, the warm breath against your ear sent shivers down your spine and you shuddered.

“Damnit Victor! Don`t scare me like that,” you scolded at him while you balanced the tray, trying not to drop it. You turned around and met his dark gaze, “I can`t now, can`t you see that?”

Victor eyes drilled into yours and you could feel your knees wobble, his eyes always made you weak. But you didn`t falter, you stood your ground and looked rebelliously back into his eyes. A smirk formed on his lips and he darted out his tongue to the corner of his mouth, but his eyes got even darker and you knew all too well what that meant.

“Girl…when I say you will come whit me now…you WILL come NOW,” he gritted.

“I`m working Victor. I can’t just leave,” you sighed and turned your back to him. Instantly you felt his strong hand around your arm and he pulled you in close to his body.

“Am I going to have to teach you a lesson girl?” he whispered menacing into your ear and wide-eyed you looked around the room. People at the tables had noticed what happened between you and was looking, whispering to each other.

“Please Victor…not here. I will go with you…just let me get this drinks out first, okay?” you whispered back to him and after a moment of total silence in the whole room, he finally let go of your arm.

“The usual place,” he whispered before he let you go. You closed your eyes and you could feel him disappear, his dominating presence wasn´t there anymore, hovering over you. With a smile on your lips you approached the table.

“I am sorry about that,” you excused and served them their drinks. They looked concerned at you but you just brushed them off.

“Don`t worry. I know how to handle him.” You winked at them and they smiled back at you. It was a lie of course, you had no idea how to handle Victor. They only thing that worked was to obey him and do everything he demanded.

*****  
When you finished you hurried down to the wine cellar, you knew what happened if he had to wait too long. Slowly you opened the creaking wooden door and slinked in.

“Victor?”

A pair of strong arms grabbed your waist from behind, pulled you in to a firm chest and feverish lips nibbled your neck, teeth scraping against your skin. You gasped and pushed your ass against his already swollen cock.

Damn how you wanted to hate him! But you didn’t, you couldn’t. The feelings he stirred up in your body was too addictive, he had invaded your body like a drug and now he was a habit you didn’t want to get rid of. Thinking back you didn’t even know how this whole thing started. One day you just found yourself in the cellar, blowing him off. And from that point on there was no turning back.

_It’s not the first time I screw you over_  
Why are you back here?  
I guess that you see something to discover  
But there’s nothing there 

Victor turned you around and pushed you down on your knees. You looked up at him with dark angry eyes as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick with a smirk on his lips.

“Go on then girl, you know what I came for. Now get to it.”

You gritted your teeth before you wrapped your fingers around his cock and started pumping up and down. How you loathed yourself for always giving in to him. He only came to you when he needed a release and never gave anything in return. It was all about him and nothing else, but what could you expect? For Victor to care? To love you? No, those words weren’t even part of his vocabulary, love was a weakness he would never allow himself to feel.

_You know what I am, and I will let you down._  
Still you crave me  
I’m evil spawn then, why do you hang around?  
Yeah what’s the point of giving it all? 

“Come on girl, suck it already, I ain’t got all day.”

You gave him a scornful look but he only smirked back as if he were saying, come on then, I dare you, what are you gonna do about it? And what could you do really? Nothing!  
Your eyes went back to his cock which throbbed in your hand. You darted out your tongue and licked around the head, let your tongue swirl around before you licked on the slit.

Victor hissed, “Get it in your fucking mouth bitch!”

With a deep inhale, you sealed your lips around him and he pushed his dick inside your mouth with a grunt.

“Yes…that’s it…just like that,” he husked and grabbed your head possessively with both his hands. You knew all too well what he wanted, so you just kept your head still, relaxed your jaw and let him fuck your face. Victor thrusted faster and deeper, hitting the back of your throat. You choked and gagged but he only chuckled and thrusted even faster, the only sounds filling the air was his grunt and the sloppy sounds of his dick fucking your mouth.

Saliva was running down your chin and you breathed through your nose, tried to get as much air in as you could. Finally Victor pulled out once and strands of spittle connected you to his cock. Quickly you inhaled deeply and got just enough air before he vigorously thrusted back inside. It didn’t take long before his thrusts became erratic and he came with a growl, released his load down your throat. You sealed your lips tightly around him and sucked hard, milked out every last drop and swallowed hard.

Victor pulled out with a satisfied smile and tucked his floppy dick back inside his pants. You stood up and wiped away the spittle with the back of your hand. Victor didn’t even say anything when he turned around and opened the door.

“You know Victor, you are such an asshole.” You didn’t even know where the words came from and you regretted them the instant they left your mouth. But it was too late, Victor had stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around.

“What the fuck did you just say?” he walked towards you and automatically you backed away. It was already too late so you might as well continue saying what you have wanted to say for so long.

“You haven’t even been able to make me cum, not once,” you mocked with a grin, still backing away. What you sad was true though, you had never been able to cum with Victor. Because he only came for one thing, his own pleasure and he had never once considered if you had cum or not. He always just did his thing and then left.  
Suddenly you bumped into one of the shelves and you were trapped. Victor was so close to you know, his chest only inches away from your face and you hated how powerless he made you feel. Yet you didn’t let him know that so easily.

“Say that again,” he dared you and you looked up to meet his dark gaze.

“You heard me Victor. You are so pathetic, you have NEVER been able to make me cum,” you spitted.

Victor wrapped his hand roughly around your throat and squeezed hard,pushing you against the shelves, his wild angry eyes bore into yours. Panicking, you pulled on his arms to try and get lose, but he was to strong. Victor smirked and let his other hand wander down your body, squeezed your breast through the blouse.

“Oh I’m gonna make you cum girl,” he snickered and let go of your throat. Next thing you knew he pulled up your tight, black skirt over your waist and roughly teared apart your panties.

You gasped and tried to push him away, “Stop Victor! What the hell are you doing?” you yelled.

But Victor didn’t stop, he only lifted you up high, pinned you between him and the shelves, grabbed your legs and placed them on his shoulders.

“I’m gonna make you fucking cum,” he growled before he plunged his tongue inside your pussy, his hands on your butt cheeks to hold you up. You cried out and grabbed a hold of his head, pushed him closer to your aching pussy and started bucking your hips against his face.

“Fuck Victor!” you moaned as his stiffened tongue fucked your tight wet hole. Victor licked over your slit and wriggled his tongue between your folds until he found that hidden pearl. He sucked it into his mouth and gently nibbled on it with his teeth.

You gasped, “Please Victor! Just fuck me with your fucking tongue,” you whimpered in desperation. Victor chuckled against your pussy and pushed his tongue inside you again. He squeezed your buttocks and pushed you closer as his tongue plunged faster and faster, in and out of your pussy. You reached out for the shelves behind you and held on tight, your back arched and hips thrusted hard against Victor’s face.

“Ohhh…Yes! Fuck…Victor! I…I…am…gonna….cum!“ Your hips thrusted one last time as your pussy contracted and you came on his face. Victor held you close as your hips bucked a few more times and you slowly came down from your high.

Victor dropped you down to the floor on trembling knees, you leaned against the shelves and breathed heavily.

“There! Now you have fucking cum!” Victor said as he wiped away your juices from his face. He gave you an amused look before he walked to the door. When he opened the door he stopped and looked back at you.

_Still got your heart in my hand, I never get enough  
Still got your heart in my hand, I never get enough_

“See you tomorrow girl. Ohh and I expect I really good fuck. You know, as a thank you for giving you the best fucking orgasm you ever had.” He chuckled before he walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving you staring at the door in disbelief. The audacity on that man! But he was right though, he had given you the best orgasm ever!  
With a smile on your lips, you pushed down your skirt and didn’t even care that you had to walk around all night without any panties on. All you cared about was that Victor would be back tomorrow so you could thank him properly. 


End file.
